1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems, including apparatuses and methods, for capturing, processing and displaying images and, more particularly, to systems for capturing, processing and displaying or otherwise outputting images so that a user or viewer can manipulate or otherwise interact with the display/output in one or more ways, such as to give the appearance of two-dimensional (2-D) or three-dimensional (3-D) motion.
2. The Prior Art
There is a demand in the art for systems, including apparatuses and methods, whereby images, either displayed via a computer screen, some other display device, or stored or rendered in some other medium, can be manipulated or interacted with by a user in some fashion, for example, to impart the illusion of movement in two dimensions or three dimensions to an object depicted in an image or images.
Systems and methods are known in which images can be downloaded on web pages to a user's browser through an Internet Service Provider (ISP), stored in the cache memory of the user's computer hard drive, and displayed to the user where thereafter the user is provided with certain options with respect to the images which, when exercised, give the user the perception of interaction with the images in some fashion.
For example, a retailer might maintain a website with an on-line catalog feature. A user can access the website from his or her computer, select an item in the catalog, and the web page corresponding to that item will be sent to the user's computer in response to the request. The web page consists of software that determines what will be displayed to the user (typically, the software is written in accordance with a standardized protocol, such as HTML (“Hypertext Markup Language”) or XML (“Extensible Hypertext Markup Language”).
Upon delivery to the user, the web page typically is stored in cache memory on the hard drive of the user's computer. If the web page is configured to permit some form of interactivity with the image(s) by the user, the user may be able, for example, to view an item in the catalog, such as a sweater, that is originally presented in the color black, in alternative colors such as white or pink. To engage in this type of interactivity, the user might be prompted to click with his or her mouse on a color chart or some other icon so that the color of the sweater changes from black to white or from black to pink, to see what the item would look like in a different color. Similarly, the user might be able to click on the image or on some other icon to see an enlarged view of an item, e.g., a “zoom” of the item.
With such prior art systems, however, the more complex the content of the web page, generally the longer it takes to deliver the web page to the user and to ready image(s) for display or interactivity. For example, a file that corresponds to a single, relatively high-resolution image (e.g., an image with a resolution of 1024×768 pixels) is larger than, and therefore will take longer to deliver than, a lower resolution image (e.g., an image with a resolution of 320×240 pixels). Thus, prior art systems might offer users lower resolution images in order to avoid the extended delivery time that would be perceived by the user if higher resolution images were to be offered. The lower resolution of the delivered images leads to a disadvantage in prior art systems in which one of the possible interactive functions is a “zoom” function. That is, the quality of an image when it is zoomed in on, depends in part on the resolution of an image. The higher the resolution of an image, generally the longer it takes to deliver the image to a user. Thus, maximum resolution of a zoomed-in-on image often must be sacrificed in favor of faster image delivery times in these systems. Consequently, prior art systems typically start by delivering images of lower resolution (e.g., 320×240 pixels) to a user, such that when a zoom interactive function is later initiated, the zoomed-in-on image appears less clear or less sharp than the original image (i.e., the non-zoomed-in-on image), or even becomes distorted (e.g., pixelated) upon zooming. Thus, there is a need for a system that allows delivery of, and subsequent interactivity with, an image or images that will have quality resolution even upon zooming. The present invention satisfies this need.
Moreover, when prior art systems offer users the option of an interactive function with respect to images that results in the illusion of a virtual 3-D effect, such as, the illusion of rotation of an object through three dimensions, multiple images of the object are required to achieve the effect. Typically, a set of images of the object are taken through 360 degrees in a particular plane. The greater the number of images, the smoother the rotation effect will be when the interactive function is later carried out. In order to deliver the multiple images to the user, however, prior art systems first combine the multiple images into a single file and then deliver that file to the user. The more the images, the larger the file. The larger the file, the longer the images take to be delivered. In these systems, therefore, trade offs might have to be made that disadvantageously affect the quality of the interactive functions that a user can carry out with respect to the images, in order to avoid lengthy delivery times. Alternatively, the user will just have to accept long delivery times in order to view images using the prior art systems.
Accordingly, web pages containing images with which a user has some limited opportunity to interact can take too long, from the perspective of the user, between the time a request is made for the web page and the time the image(s) on the web pages are first perceptible to the user and then made available for any interactivity.
Further, prior art systems that provide a user with the opportunity to carry out more sophisticated interactive functions with respect to an image or images on a web page, such as obtaining different perspective views of an object in an image (e.g., front, back and side views), 360-degree views (e.g., a panoramic view of a piece of real estate or of the inside of a hotel room), or zooming in on an object in an image, often require supplemental software or software in addition to that contained on the web page in order to enable these interactive functions. Such additional software commonly is provided in the form of a “plug-in,” a software program that the user either already must possess on his or her local computer's hard drive or which must be downloaded to the user's local computer before any higher level interactive functions may be initiated. The necessity for a plug-in as a prerequisite to interactivity is an added level of complexity that it would be desirable to eliminate. The plug-in also may be associated with a fee or some other commitment the user would rather avoid, may require a separate, time-consuming procedure to download and install and, may generally detract from a user's enjoyment of, or willingness to use, a particular website.
Software protocols have been developed, for example, DHTML (“Dynamic Hypertext Markup Language”), which are designed to allow programmers to construct web pages that have the capacity for a higher degree of user interactivity. To date, however, no software has been developed that advantageously: (1) provides a user with the ability to rapidly perceive images on a web page, howsoever complex, after the request for the web page is processed; and (2) permits a sophisticated level of interactivity and a broad range of interactive options with respect to images, once the web page has been delivered. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved system for rapidly delivering images to a user with which a user can initiate a broad range of advanced interactive functions. The present invention satisfies these needs.